


Just Like High-School kids

by DatLAG



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 20 something year olds acting like idiots in love, Awkward Hinata Hajime, Awkwardness, Chocolate, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Nagito after he got therapy, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Teruteru the accidental wingman, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: Nagito gives Hajime chocolate at 9PM, and they behave like awkward high-schoolers dealing with their first crush.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 15
Kudos: 112





	Just Like High-School kids

**Author's Note:**

> My legitimate valentines day fic! Woohoo!  
> This is silly and short, but i hope you like it!

Nagito could feel his foot fidget against the ground as he slowly lifted his hand to knock on Hajime’s cottage door. He swallowed hard, bag of chocolate shaky in his grasp. He had asked Teruteru for help, more like he had to after he was banned from the kitchen after setting the place on fire (not a great experience as it almost made his prosthetic overheat), and had managed to prepare some normal, non-poisonous, completely average chocolate.

They had been on this island for three years now, some of them had left now that the world had calmed down. Mahiru went to rediscover the sights, Sonia left for her country, Akane and Nekomaru for training… Hajime insisted on staying, he thought that a super genius being on the loose would stir up trouble for everyone, so he opted for a peaceful recluse way of life.

Nagito had told him that if that was the case, he would stay as well. He didn’t explain to Hajime why, even if it was pretty obvious.

He owed Hajime so much, even more than his life and sanity. It was thanks to him that his era of despair ended, and that he slowly crawled his way up his problems to the light, among so many other things.

He knew for a very long time that Hajime was going to be the only one for him, but every single day only reinforced that feeling. When Nagito thought he couldn’t be any deeper, the brunet would prove him wrong. An endless cycle of happiness that the white haired lucky student never even hoped to ever have.

And now, he wanted to express to Hajime his happiness.

The sound of knocking rang through the night, because of course it took hours for Nagito to build up the courage to do this so it was now 9PM, and Hajime wasted no time opening the door. His heightened senses probably allowed him to just _sense_ the other at his door.

“Oh hi Nagito. Do you need something?” Innocently asked the Ultimate Hope. They’ve been on a first name basis for two years now, Hajime insisted as he deemed it now appropriate, as they were close friends, and it only felt natural.

“Well Hajime…” Nagito swallowed, hiding the chocolates behind his back. “F-first I wanted to thank you for the cake you had made today.”

“Oh that.” Hajime had baked a chocolate cake by himself to serve as a valentines gift for all of those still on the island, he still sent gifts to the others by mail too. “No need for thanks! I’m just happy you liked it. And it was entertaining to do.”

“Well-” Nagito swallowed hard. “I wanted to tell you another thing too.”

“What is it?”

It was easier to do this now that he didn’t have rampant self-esteem issues (at least not as bad as it used to be), even if a big part of him was sure he was going to get slapped for whatever reason, but he still felt like dying on the inside. He shyly brought the chocolates forward. “T-this is for you, it is painfully average chocolate, but...” Sensing he was digging his grave by talking like this, he just ended his sentence. “I just hope it will satiate you!” Smooth.

The brunet breathed out: “Huh?” His usual reply when he was confused. The luckster was shocked to perceive quite a bit of color on the man’s cheeks at the sight. “Really? Thank you- I didn’t expect you to actually be able to make something! Didn’t Treuteru ban you from the kitchen?”

“He did! I asked for his assistance for this.”

Hajime chuckled. “No fires?”

Nagito smiled. “No fires.”

“Good job! I’m sure it’ll be good!” With a wide grin, the brunet took the chocolates in hand.

Awkwardness was sinking in the white haired man’s stomach, as well as an immediate thought to run away like a coward. “I won’t bother you any further, goodn-”

“Wait!” Called out the brunet.

The luckster snapped his attention back to him.

The Ultimate Hope uncharastically cleared his throat and his eyes darted around for a split second. “Just…” He pointed to Nagito’s hand, his still in flesh and blood hand.

Said hand was covered in bandages, as the luckster spent a while struggling with the knife to get the cuts of chocolate just right.

“I can tell you must’ve put a lot of effort into those…” Hajime was still fidgety, like something was on his mind but he didn’t know how to express it. “You know… before you would’ve probably done nothing and waited for your good luck to do things for you. I mean it’s now a while ago… but still, the fact you tried so hard at something…” He readjusted his tie in a flustered mouvement. “I- It's sweet. And kinda embarrassing…”

The brunet was totally right, although the lucky student couldn’t fight his own blush at his actions being called “sweet”. “I’m just happy you seem to like it. I mean, I hope you do-”

“I do! It’s making me really happy…”

There was silence, the both of them blushing and refusing to look at each other. It was like one of those sappy dramas Sonia used to watch.

Hajime showed mercy on the atmosphere and signaled at the other to get closer.

Nagito obeyed, he would never refuse the brunet anything anyways.

After he did so, Hajime got close. _Really_ close. The luckster already had a dumb smile on his face, but now he was fighting it to keep it from taking his entire face from nervousness.

The Ultimate Hope placed a hand on the other’s shoulder, looked at the ground before taking a determined deep breath.

The moment Hajime’s lips met his cheek, Nagito thought his heart stopped and he died on the spot.

The brunet quickly leaned back and retreated behind his door. “That’s-” He coughed. “That was a “thank you” and huh… Yeah. Hum- Goodnight Nagito.” He showed a final shy smile. “Sleep well.”

And he closed the door.

Nagito was as stiff as a statue (Here Teruteru would’ve done a dirty joke that wouldn't be so far from the truth), and he absorbed the entirety of what just happened into his brain.

He quickly slapped his hand on his face to contain a lovestruck giggle, or maybe even a squeal (at this point it could have been one), and he could just sense how much his entire face was on fire. Hajime was too good for this cruel Earth. Nagito had already embraced his infatuation forever ago, but he was sure the brunet’s cuteness potential was going to kill him one day. And if that happened he wouldn’t mind in the slightest.

With awkward slow steps, he made his way to his cabin with a grin that told everything about what he was thinking about, and went to sleep cuddling his pillow, picturing a certain someone instead of the soft fabric, to complete the picture of a stupid teenager in love. Even if he was around 25 at this point.

Kinda pathetic, but it felt too good for him to care.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for them being awkward. Also you will need to rip away Nagito being a nervous wreck and Hajime having mastered the Gap Moe skill from my cold dead hands.  
> This was short and written in an hour at 9PM, but I hope you enjoyed!  
> PS: I want more fics of Nagito being infatuated and having the emotional maturity of a two year old in handling his crush for Hajime. It's just too funny in my head ghjdfhbcgdh


End file.
